1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fixing apparatuses for securing a motherboard in an electronic device, and more particularly to an apparatus which can quickly and readily mounting motherboard therein and detaching therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
During assembly of a typical personal computer, a motherboard must be fastened to a computer frame or chassis. The motherboard is conventionally mounted to the computer chassis using fasteners such as screws or bolts. China Pats, Nos. 98241276.2 and 00201452.1 each disclose such an arrangement. Coinciding positioning holes are defined in the motherboard and the chassis. The fasteners are inserted into the positioning holes and tightened one by one, thereby securing the motherboard to the chassis.
When installing or removing the motherboard, tightening or removing the fasteners is laborious and time-consuming. In addition, a tool such as a screwdriver or a wrench is usually required. Moreover, the motherboard is prone to be damaged if the tool slips during manipulation of the fasteners.
Thus, a fixing apparatus for a motherboard which solves the above-mentioned problems is strongly desired.